Ruta de Sangre
by Anngel
Summary: Un paso adelante… Y retrocede dos… dos pasos a atrás y seguía retrocediendo… Esta vida iba de mal en peor...
1. Ruta de Sangre Prologo

**Ruta de Sangre**

Un paso adelante… Y retrocede dos… dos pasos a atrás y seguía retrocediendo… Esta vida iba de mal en peor, perdió la casa que había pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones, el anillo que su padre con ahínco, le había echo jurar en su lecho de muerte, que solo lo portaría en su mano, aquella doncella que mereciera su corazón. Y para colmo, lo habían sentenciado a muerte, por un asesinato que no cometió.

Luego de emborracharse, tras la huida de su "amada", se había tendido en la calle a llorar sus penas, quedándose dormido en instantes por su estado. A la mañana siguiente se despertó por los gritos de una mujer histérica, odiaba cuando gritaban así - **¡La mató!, ¡La mató!**- se dio vuelta y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo –** ¡señora, cállese y deje dormir, es lo único que me queda! **– en un dos por tres, unos guardias que se acercaron por los gritos, lo pararon en vilos, sólo ahí vio sus manos con sangre seca y el cadáver de la meretriz que se posaba a su lado, con las faldas hasta arriba, el pecho descubierto y unas extrañas heridas en el cuello, de donde brotaba la sangre aun a borbotones. Sin juicio, sin testigos, sin pruebas que comprobaran lo contrario, fue llevado a la cárcel y sentenciado a muerte, para el alba.

Después de todo al menos moriría con dignidad, no como un pobre mendigo, que se arrastrara por un poco de licor y pan en la calle.

La luna estaba hermosa, esa sería la última imagen de racionalidad que guardaría en su cabeza, hasta el momento de morir en la ahorca… Sus sentidos se aguzaron y entre la oscuridad una silueta delgada que se encaminaba hasta el - **Quieres recuperar todo aquello que haz perdido… **


	2. Cristales Rotos

**Ruta de Sangre I**

**Cristales rotos**

La luna estaba hermosa, esa sería la última imagen de racionalidad que guardaría en su cabeza, hasta el momento de morir en la ahorca… Sus sentidos se aguzaron y entre la oscuridad una silueta delgada que se encaminaba hasta el - **Quieres recuperar todo aquello que has perdido- **Entre la oscuridad se distinguía la silueta de una mujer, esbelta, los rasgos de su rostro apenas y se vislumbraban con la escasa luz, el aroma a muerte inundó la estancia – **Tu… Tu… Eres y como has entrado… **- La voz del hombre parecía quebrada, cuando pesanba que ya no podía caer más hondo, la vida le decía nuevamente, si querido, te puedo hacer caer aun más – **Te hice una pregunta… ¿Quieres recuperar aquello que has perdido? O prefieres morir con una soga al cuello… Pobre mortal – **Se tomaba la cabeza a dos manos ¿Qué responder?, acaso una mujer que se había infiltrado en una cárcel ¿Podía ayudarlo? – **Si yo respondo que sí… Que obtendrías tu a cambio –** Una dulce y tétrica carcajada se alejó en el eco de la celda – **Ganaría más de lo que crees**… ¿**Aceptas?** – Poco a poco la volvía a mirar, sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la penumbra, pudieron distinguir el rostro tierno y palidos de la joven dama, unos risos de color dorados, ojos de tonalidad esmeralda, una nariz respingada y unos labios gruesos y carnosos que podían hacer morir a cualquiera, un vestido oscuro, acompañado de una capa también oscura. Ella estiró su mano -** ¿Aceptas? – **¿Qué podía perder, la vida?, que más daba su vida, si ya estaba destinada a la ahorca – **Acepto – **y cogió su mano, ella se acercó rápido y puso su delicado rostro junto a su cuello –** Cuando despiertes, ya no serás el pobre diablo, que un día fue condenado a muerte… -** con estas palabras ella mordió su cuello, de los labios del hombre, salieron gemidos, poco a poco su cuerpo se fue desvaneciendo en los brazos de la joven, poco a poco su corazón se detuvo y el calor de su cuerpo se perdió.

Ese aroma, lo llamaba desde el sueño, su boca se secaba y cada vez se hacía más necesario pararse de lecho y beber… Beber ese delicioso fluido, que su olfato podía detectar, al abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta de un detalle… ¿acepto un pacto, que no sabía de qué se trataba?, se incorporó, una habitación lujosa… De hecho era su habitación, de aquella casa que había perdido en el juego, recorrió una vez el pasillo a la escalera… Una sensación nueva lo embriagó al llegar, sus sentidos se dispararon, parecía que la estatua del final de la escalera lo observaba, el cuadro de su padre, los miraba con rabia, debía salir de ahí… Buscar la respuesta a aquella pregunta que no había hecho antes de aceptar el pacto. Su instinto lo guió, a zancadas siguió el aroma que tanto lo obsesionaba, hasta llegar a las puertas del despacho de su abuelo, esa habitación que más por miedo que respeto, nunca nadie había vuelto a abrir luego de la muerte del patriarca, sus manos se posaron lento en la manija y abrió.

El silencio era absoluto, sólo ese aroma tan embriagante se expandía por la estancia – **Veo que mi aprendiz ha despertado de su sueño - ** se asustó al sentir unas manos recorriendo su cintura y empujándolo dentro del despacho – **Terrence, Terrence Gregum Grandchester Beiker **– la dama escondida, se dirigió al escritorio, para encender la lámpara - **Candice Withe Andry, para servirle joven Duque **– La luz llenó el cuarto, la cara del joven se desencajó al ver tres cuerpos, el primero era un niño de unos 12 años, el segundo una mujer y el tercero lo reconocía, ya que había sido él con el que había apostado su casa - **¿Qué has hecho? – **Ella se acercó a los cuerpos y tomó su aroma – **Con el niño y la mujer, aun nada. Con el que te desgracio la vida… Creo que ya pasó a mejor vida, intenté no dejarlo seco, porque sabía que a tu primera víctima jamás la olvidarías, pero no pude, tenía tanta hambre, esa meretriz en la calle no tenía buena sangre **– Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, había sido ella, la que había asesinado a sangre fría a la joven, del cual a él culparon por su muerte - **¿tu? - ** la cara del joven demostró preocupación – **Lo lamento de ello no debías enterarte, a juego perdido… Lo siento – **aun no lograba salir de su estupor cuando nuevamente y de forma casi inmediata la mujer se encontraba a su lado- **Que no te sorprenda, vengo cuidando tus pasos desde hace algunos años… Sólo diré en mi defensa, que nada tuve que ver con la muerte de tus padres, gracias a ese evento, llegué a tu vida –** lo rodeó en el cuello con sus brazos – **Basta, no quiero saber más, mejor me devuelvo a la cárcel a morir en paz –** ella lo tomó del brazo – **Has aceptado el pacto, ya no se puede retroceder… Mira el mundo que te ofrezco… **- observó los cuerpos – **Esto me ofrecías, matar a cada uno de mis enemigos – **ella rió – **Te ofrecí la fuerza de mil hombres, los sentidos más sagaces, el poder de manejar el tiempo y a los seres despreciables o no… A jugar con la vida, desde el momento que bebí tu sangre eres inmortal – **solo en ese entonces calló en la cuenta, sangre… Puntos rojo en el cuello, muertes en toda la ciudad, aparentemente inexplicables – **va… va… Vampiros – **ella dio unos saltitos en forma alegre - **¡Eureka!, ahora eres uno de los míos – **Sintió quebrarse su corazón como mil cristales, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?, recordó las palabras de su padre – **Hijo recuerda, somos consecuencias de nuestros propios actos – **habría preferido morir antes que convertirse en esa criatura, sonrió con la cara mirando al suelo – **Ya nada se puede hacer, solo aceptar el destino que yo mismo forje a punta de errores - ** con el poco sesgo que le dejó su nueva condición – **¿Qué haremos con el niño? – **Ella lo tomó en sus brazos – **Lo prepararé para que nos sirva, ahora debes seguir tu instinto, bebe su sangre, pero no dejes que su sangre consuma su vida o consumirá la tuya, luego entiérrale una estaca en el corazón, no quiero descendientes inútiles en mi vida… Contigo, ya tengo todo lo que quiero.**

**Una nueva historia que vengo fraguando hace unas semanas, espero publicar estos días loas términos de 3 de los fics, que tengo pendientes.**

**Esta historia creo que no será como las demás… Tiene corte trágico, además de ver a Terry especialmente infortunado y a una Candy, cruel hasta decir basta… Aunque todo tienes su explicación.**

**Gracias por leer. ^.^ **

**By Anngel**


	3. Vida nueva

**Ruta de Sangre II**

**Vida Nueva**

**Lo prepararé para que nos sirva, ahora debes seguir tu instinto, bebe su sangre, pero no dejes que su sangre consuma su vida o consumirá la tuya, luego entiérrale una estaca en el corazón, no quiero descendientes inútiles en mi vida… Contigo, ya tengo todo lo que quiero.**

**Pronto se hará de día, si el sol toca tu piel te harás cenizas… - **Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta como se había pasado la noche. El primer bocado fue desagradable, luego cuando la tibieza de su sangre llegó a mi garganta, no puedo describir la sensación de placer que se apoderó de mí… - **Candice – **se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos - ** Una de las cosas que me gusta de ti, es que no me puedo meter en tus pensamientos – **Por primera vez vi reflejado un rostro pálido, sus ojos verdes, unas verdaderas esmeraldas que transmitían calidez y crueldad – **Yo sí, he escuchado tus temores y me gustaría indagar más – **La sonrisa en sus labios desapareció – **No pensé que estaría en desventaja ante ti - ** Era mi oportunidad de reír, sus labios carnosos me atrajeron poco a poco **– eres completamente deseable Candy – **vi en su rostro un rasgo de temor – **Tranquila aun la presa no se volverá cazador.**

Cerré las cortinas y ella desapareció – **necesitas tu espacio y yo pensar –** su voz llenó la estancia.

**Así que tu obsesión ha caído en tus garras –** 20 años sin verla y hoy se aparecía a mi lado, lo único que me queda por pensar, es que me ha seguido todo este tiempo –** el día está a punto de comenzar, no seré yo quien te evite tu sueños - ** Me deslicé entre las sombras, lo más rápido que pude, no quería tenerla cerca, sólo Britter podía ponerme de mal humor** – Candy White, cuando él se dé cuenta que no eres lo que piensa te hará desaparecer… Él es tu muerte.**

**Ha caído la noche… y ella aun no vuelve –** era cuestión de tiempo que ella volviera o que buscaran a los dueños de casa, al fin y al cabo el hombre que yace muerto, era importante en la ciudad y su esposa, hija de un duque – **veo que ya despertaste, corto sueño para ser el primero – **me deslice entre las sombras sin que se ella se diera cuenta, al tocar sus hombros tras sus espaldas, se tensó - **¿Qué ocurre querida? – **aunque no esté viendo su rostro, sé que está sorprendida – **Debemos irnos, nos espera una largo camino… - **me preguntaba, donde íbamos, la idea principal, era quedarnos en aquella casa. Aunque pensándolo bien era mejor irnos, ellos me buscarían hasta dar conmigo y yo hacerlos añicos con mis propias manos.

**Llevas horas en silencio ¿Qué ocurre? –** desde que caminábamos por el bosque, ella no había pronunciado ni una palabra, me tenía inquieto el no saber que pasaba por su cabeza – **No tengo la necesidad de hablar, sólo debemos llegar pronto a destino, no quiero morir bronceada – **solo la observé - ** no crees que sería mejor que nos deslizáramos en la sombras – **Me sonrió – **no quiero hacerlo – **no alcanzó a decir más, la llevaba en mis brazos, me sentí libre como hace muchos años que no lo hacía, podría imaginar mi silueta correr entre las sombras, con su cuerpo delgado en los brazos… La verdad es que vague sin rumbo fijo, hasta que ella me pidió parar – **detente, en la próxima ciudad, ahí pasaremos unas semanas y luego seguiremos hasta la capital, será nuestra última parada en mucho tiempo, al menos mientras aprendes a controlarte - ** parecía tener mi futuro planeado.

Un par de minutos más y entramos en una posada, un lugar cálido y ameno, unas mujeres trabajaban y servían la comida a unos hombres en el otro extremo de la habitación, mientras que la mujer que parecía la dueña, daba órdenes como loca a gritos agudos, Candy se acercó a la mujer - ** mi estimada señora, buscamos una habitación en su posada – **fue increíble el cambio de semblante, de una mujer de aura cruel, pasó a ser una niña buena y angelical, me adelante para conseguir un poco de diversión - ** Una habitación con cama grande, mi esposa tiende a ocupar mucho espacio – **cada vez me reía mucho más de su rostro, me temía que se estuviera arrepintiendo de escogerme como compañero.

**Niño mal criado **– estaba sentada al otro lado de habitación sin decir más - ** hace sólo unas horas eras una mujer cruel y sin sentimientos, asesinaste a un hombre frente a mí y ahora te veo tan inocente e indefensa – **esquivó la mirada – **con el tiempo aprendes a actuar – **Me lancé en la cama, pese a todo estaba cansado – **Vendrás a dormir conmigo – **Negó con su lindo rostro – **Tengo hambre, así que saldré a dar una vuelta. Aún quedan un par de horas para el amanecer… - **Llegué a su lado en un abrir de ojos – **Me gustaría acompañarte – **apegó sus labios a los mios – **Será mejor que esperes unos minutos, volveré con la cena.**

Así espere un par de minutos, ella entró a la habitación seguida de una dama de servicio – **no será contraproducente que sea una mucama de aquí – **La mujer me miró y sonrió con sarna, al parecer había mucho que aun debía aprender – **Mi señor, bienvenido a la posada de las Animas ¿Qué tipo de sangre desea? – **Quedé sorprendido, no había reparado en ello, ¿Qué posada tiene tanta actividad a las 4 de las madrugada? – **La nuestra estimado, ahora le ofreceré la carta – **desfilaron frente a nosotros 3 mujeres – **La tercera – **dijo ella y se lamió los labios, el resto se retiró, incluida la camarera.

**Nuestro mundo guarda muchos secretos, entre ellos, lugares específicos que sabrás reconocer con el tiempo – **terminada la frase comenzó a succionar la sangre de la mujer – **bebe o no tendrás fuerzas para lo que no espera –** Se acercó a la ventana y observó pequeños destellos que se comenzaban a ver entre las montañas, cerró lentamente mientras yo terminaba de saborear mi comida – ¿**Deseas dormir conmigo? – **pasó a mi costado y desabrochó su vestido, que se deslizó por sus curvas hasta caer al suelo, ella quedó desnuda y mostrando su espalda a mis ojos que por instinto, se colocaron dónde termina su espalda. Comenzaba una deliciosa noche o día, como gusten llamarlo, un nuevo día de mi vida nueva.

**Gracias por leer. ^.^ **

**By Anngel**


End file.
